Peter Pan Dracula's son?
by leonandre
Summary: Eliza Gonzales, a 14 year old Puerto Rican tomboy, who's sent to her aunts academy, so her mother can get the "Perfect Daughter" she had always wanted.What happens when Eliza and two others are taken by none other than Peter Pan, The Vampire! Okay, someone seriously messed up the Peter Pans true story, because apparently, he's Drac's son, Ruler over night, and he wants his queen.
1. Perfect Daughter not!

"¡Mama, yo no quiero!"

(Mommy, i don want to)

"Eliza, we are NOT discussing this, you are a **girl **and its time you grow up and start acting like one! No more, late night adventures!, or FIGHTING with people!"**  
**

"None of this would be happening if you would just except the fact that.I' .You! I don't like doing what other girls do! I like to have fun! Have an adventure!"

"Eliza back your shit! NOW!" she shouted before stomping out the room.

my own mother doesn't love me, she thinks that everything I do is stupid, that I'm stupid, just because I wear boy clothes and have a boyish not my fault, but I wouldn't change even if I could! This is who I am!

Sighing I stood in the center of my room and looked up at the ceiling, when I was younger my dad had painted a Neverland scenery since I loved Peter Pan and Neverland, but that was before the bastard decided to leave us for another family That Wasn't Even HIS.I could feel my eyes water up but pushed the tears back, I won't cry over something that happened so long ago.I guess you can say after that everything fell apart, my mom found it hard to raise a daughter who was so...different, and now she is sending me off to live with Titi(aunt) Rosalie, who hates my living guts.

She believes a female should be in the house doing house labor while the MAN does everything else, um HELL no.I believe in equality, it **is** the twenty first century, 2013 to be exact, you would think people would get the memo that we are equals!

This world will never evolve at this rate.

I closed my eyes and bowed my head, why does this world have to be so difficult? groaning I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed and began putting some basic necessities in it such as undergarments, clothes, my toothbrush, my teddy lion I named Leonardo, my sketch pads and my phone and head phones, oh and some money I've been saving for about four years, it all equals up to around ruffly 3,500 dollars I guess, I don't know, I lost track a while ago.

"Eliza, come on child, time to leave" she announced from downstairs and I sighed before zipping up my suitcase.

"i know" I responded and we walked out the front door locking it in the progress before making our way to the popped the trunk and I lifted the suitcase, placing it in harshly.

She rolled her eyes at my behavior and opened the door to the drivers seat while I went to the back seat.

"There's no one in the car besides us you can sit up front"

"I know"

She glared at me and started the car mumbling some words in Spanish I'd rather not repeat.

I put my headphones on and drowned out the sound of everything besides my the fuck do I have to go?! People who are different in the world are usually the ones that become successful AND Happy!

I sighed as the damn academy came into my view, it used to be a castle here in New York (not really I'm from NY but I'm putting that there anyway), but she was able to take ownership of it and now it's an academy for "unruly children" as titi Rosalie puts and mami had the child sucked put of them at a young age and always expect the same from every other kids, well they are wrong! And I refuse to change who the hell I am.

"Eliza! I been fucking calling you for over fifteen fucking minutes!"

"Sorry mami, I didn't hear you" I apologized, you do NOT want to piss off a pmsing mother even more than they already are.

Rolling her eyes i noticed that we stood in the driveway and groaned, "Welcome to hell" should be written on the damn gates.

"get your stuff, I have an important meeting to get to and you not listening is making me late.

Nodding I made my way to the trunk and pulled out my doors to the academy opened up and out came my aunt in a badge bandage dress, her hair pulled back in a tight bun, with heels on and white elbow reaching gloves.

"Eliza, so nice of your mother to accept my offer, come along, we have some priorities to take care of" she said in a soft but demanding I watched as one of her people, I don't like to call them servants, came and picked up my looked me up and down and gave me an apologetic smile, a smile that said,your-gonna-go-through-hell-kid-im-so-sorry-, I gave him a weak smile and ran to my aunts side.

"Eliza none of that running nonsense, you shall walk like a young lady"

"But what happens if there is an emergency"

"Than you die like a young lady as well"

She responded smirking...stupid bitch...

I sighed and we made our way to what I believe was my dorm, and it was Huge, not like I would let it show, but i was astounded.

"You shall be sharing this room with two other girls, don't make them regret coming here"

"I'm pretty sure they regretted it before I came along, and still do" I replied and she glared at me fiercely but I managed to return the curtly turned and walked out the room but I could see the restriction while she walked, she was angry and I'm the one who caused it...cool.

"Hi! A voice exclaimed behind me before giggling.

"Gah!" I shouted turning around to see girl, that appeared a year or two older than me.

"Hi, I'm Tinkerbell, But i prefer Tink!" She introduced, I half half shocked from her beauty, but didn't let that distract me.

"Um, okay, Hey Tink, I'm Eliza, but people refer to me as Elly, El, or Eli, your pick" I said and she laughed, which sounds like to bells jingling.

i hadnt noticed the guy from earlier had dropped my stuff off and picked it up.

"So Tink, what are you here for?" I asked and she sighed dramatically.

"Apparently I'm too 'rebellious', I can't believe that I'M rebellious because I like to build stuff, but yeah, the people didn't like it and next thing you know, I'm hear to learn manners, and stuff like that, you?"

"I'm too much of a tomboy, and that makes me different, and to my entire family, different is a no no"

"Do you believe that?"

"No No" I said and we laughed as we unpacked our stuff.

"Um hello?" A voiced questioned and we both turned our attention to the girl who stood in the door way, she had brown hair a little darker than my own that reached her shoulders, like Tinks blonde hair, while mines stopped mid-way in the center of my had huge, warm light chestnut brown eyes and she looked somewhat...fun sized.

"H-hi, I'm Sketch"

"Real name or nickname?" I asked am she smiled

"Nickname"

"What for?" Tink question.

"My friends beloved I can be quit, Sketchy" she said and I smirked.

"I like youse two already, I can tell we are gonna be the best of friends" I stated and we laughed at my fake gangster mafia grandfather voice.

Score one for me Score Zero for ma and titi Rosalie


	2. Tinkerbell

"Peter, I don't see why your sending me off"

"Because Tink, you've been getting me into trouble with other clans"

"It's not my fault that they can't handle the truth!"

"It's not my fault if they rip your throat out!"

I groaned as he argued back, we had just returned from a meeting with the indian vampire tribe and the Chief didn't like what I had to say about the face paint, but come on! He walked into it when he tried to deteriorate Peters tribe because I was in it! So I simply stated he should not make fun of me, a girl, if wears make-up every day and grows his hair out long to try and be one.

Yeah, he tried to kill me...again.

"Fine! But I won't like it!" I shouted and flew to the top of a sighed and walked away as I straighten out my green dress and fixed my bun.

Hi, I'm Tinkerbell, and yes! That story, of me being a fairy is true, but I am only a half breed! And I am not tiny! And Peter is not a "boy stuck a child".He's fourteen for crying out loud, yes he has been fourteen for a while now see, Peter started off like me, a half breed, except he was half human, half vampire, not he turned fourteen for the first time, his father was dying from a village attack, and in last resort, bit him, killing his human side and forever making him a full fledged found me around a hundred years ago, my fairy side allowed my aging process to slow down...a lot, so I appear fifteen, we had created a clan of children ranging from six to sixteen, all human but once they hit twelve they are changed into vampires, but these kids were lost, hence why they were referred to as The Lost boys, yeah boys, no girls, only me! Which at times sucks.

"Tinkerbell, duck!"

"Ahh!" I cried falling off the branch before flying down on top of a huge rock.

I saw the hatchet sticking out from my spot and sighed aggravated.

"We really need some girls here" I stated slumping.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*)

"Kay Tink, you know the drill, your a normal human girl"

"Yeah with apparent rebellious problems!" I grumbled only receiving a laugh in I jumped down from the tree we were on without catching people's attention, and walked to the academy doors, this place is huge...but the castle back home is bigger.

Someone offered to take my bag but I kindly refused and went up to the receptionist taking my information card and a map to find my room, when I finally reached it I noticed the door was open and sighed, great probably some overly girlie person who, wants to be "bfflthe" (best friends for life to the end).

I opened walked through and saw a girl wear a sleeveless black shirt, boy khaki capris, and some black sneakers (your choice of brand).Her hair was pulled back into a surprisingly neat pony tail and she had to strand of hair on each side of her face sticking out.I could tell she was a tomboy but she was sooooo had green/blue eyes with some gray, and specks of gold or a really light face was heart shaped and she had a medium sized mouth, and tanned skin.

She hadn't noticed me yet and I smiled, she seems like someone I can work with!

"her back had turned to me at some point while she was observing the room and I decided to scare her.

"Hi!" I shouted giggling as she jumped from the sudden noise.

"Gah!"

"Um, Hi I'm Tinkerbell, But I prefer Tink!"

"Um, okay, hey Tink, I'm Eliza, but people refered to me as Elly, El, or Eli, your pick"

"So Tink, what are you here for" she asked.

"Well apparently I'm too 'rebellious', I can't believe I'M rebellious for liking to build stuff, but yeah, the people didn't like it and next thing you know,I sent her to learn manners, and stuff like that, you?" I stated, Which wasn't a _complete_ lie, i LOVE to build things and tinker around, and Peter DID send me here because I was apparently being "rebellious" but I didn't like to lie to people...unless I didn't like them.

"Well, I'm a tomboy, and that is different and to my entire family different Is a no no"

"do you believe that?" I asked her, what's so bad about being different.

"no no" she responded and I laughed making my way to my bed and we started unpacking out suitcases.

"Um hello" a small voice said and a girl with dark brown hair came was so small it was cute, and her eyes were so inviting! She was wearing a white sun dress, and sandals since it WAS summer.

"h-hi, I'm Sketch"

"Real name or nickname?" Elly asked and the girl smiled.

"Nickname"

"what for?" I asked her, maybe she's a drawer or artist

"According to my friends, I can be a bit Sketchy"

her? sketchy?

"I like youse two already, I can tell we are to be the best of friend" El stated and we laughed, she sound like the I may be a fairy half breed but my other half is human, and I like movies, ironically I dislike the movie Peter Pan, we were like that, until Peter was bitten by his own father.

"Okay girls, Today you will learn how to eat like a proper lady" Professor Rosalie announced and I heard El groan.

"Eliza!"

"Idos míos"

"quítate la boca"

"okay, damn"

I giggled, she reminded me of an upset kitty.

"I want you all to take a seat in front of the preset silverware on the table and I will tell you which is which"

"Wrong again Eliza!"

"Aw, come on! What's the difference?! At the end of the day, they're all going to get food into me somehow!" She complained and me and Sketch laughed, but it is true!

Professor Rosalie sighed aggravated before starting the whole lecture over again And receiving groans of protest from other girls.

Great El, look at what you did!" Sketch cried and we laughed, this is going to be a looooong day

"You just Had to ask 'what's the difference?' Didn't you?" Sketch sneered and I laughed as Elly's head bowed.

"yo, I didn't know that it would start friggin world war three if it was a verbal conflict!" She defended and I smiled.

"Yeahy yeah, well it did!" I intervened and she stuck her tongue at me.

"El, you did not just do that" I said she smirked.

"Come at me Blondie!" She teased running to the room, swiveling past other girls who did not look happy.

"I'm gonna kill you!" I joked chasing her, Sketch following my tail as she called out sorries to random people.

"gah!"

"Got you !"

"Alright alright, get off me Tink"

"okay- Wah!"

"ow!"

"Sketch!"

"H-hey guys..sooo...the floor looks..comfy, right?"

I watched as El and Sketch were sleeping before opening the big window and jumping out two stories, just as I was to hit the ground I flew up and smiled, the girls seem so nice.

Flying, i didn't notice the figure beside me until I came crashing down.

"Ah!"

"Shh Tinkerbell!, Before someone catches you!" A familiar voice shouted and I noticed that Peter stood besides me.

"You couldn't just call for me, right?, no you just HAD to jump on me while I was FLYING!" I yelled and he covered my mouth.

"So, how was school? Horrible?" He smirked and I smiled.

"No, it was..fun"

"Say what?"

"I met these girls, and Peter you have to let them in! They are so cool!"

"Tinkerbell-"

"No, please Peter! One's mother sent her here to be a proper girlie girl, which she is not, and the other was sent here just because her father didn't want to deal with her! Come on they belong!"

"TINKERBELL, my main objective was to send you here so that you can find me a queen"

"But you said-"

"I lied, Tinkerbell...I can't be alone any more"

"But you have me, and the lost boys-"

"Yes, but you all are family not lovers, I need someone I can claim as my own, someone I can love in a way I cannot love another, Tinkerbell, but she needs to be fierce, yet gentle, and strong, yet somehow vulnerable..."

"even after what happened with Wen-"

"We will NOT say her name ever again! She is nothing to me!"

"Peter...I know who you need..."

"Who?"

"Eliza...Eliza Gonzales, she is a the first girl I told you about, but...she will not come willingly"

"...then I shall take her, get ready, because tomorrow...she will be one of us" he stated smirking and I nodded slowly, I know I shouldn't have done that...but Peter needs her...he has been hurt once...he needs to be healed now, and something in me is telling me...she is the one.

I hope you are ready for the son of Dracula El, because he is ready for you


End file.
